The Forgotten Cullen
by Trying to Put Pen to Paper
Summary: Previously named 'Story Without A Name' Renesmee had an unexpected twin sister that was more human than vampire. Fearing what would happen if the Volturi found out about her the Cullens gave her away. Now 18 years later the Cullens want her back...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alison sat in her room, on her bed, with her back angst the wall; she was wiping the tears away after another heated argument with her father and brother. She never got on with her brother at the best of times, but the odd time they were fine sitting and laughing together. But when they had an argument it usually got very bad. Luckily they wouldn't stay angry at each other for long, but it was a house of constant anger, hatred and yelling. Her eyes were red from the crying but held dazzling emerald green irises, and dark-ish brown hair that reached her lower back.

After about 20 minutes of sitting and feeling sorry for her-self staring at the lilac coloured wall Alison decided to leave her house through her second story window. She climbed onto the small landing then jumped down, silently onto the grass and paused waiting to hear if anyone might have heard her. Alison grabbed her bike and cycled down to her friend's house.

After a few minutes of cycling Alison finally reached came upon her friends' house, she rested her bike up angst the wall with-out chaining it. Because if it was taken it usually didn't go far.

Alison knocked on the door and waited for the unmistakable sound of 'you get it's' a loud sigh and footsteps coming toward the door. It was Mary, her friend's mother that opened the door. She was immediately recognisable with her curly red hair.

"Ahh Alison" she said with mild surprise "What brings you here at this hour?"

Alison sighed, most of her anger and sadness cried out "you know the usual."

"Arguments with your brother?" she asked knowing the answer."Well come in, the others are in the game room"

Alison thanked her and went to find her friends, when she entered the room she found two of them sitting on a small couch staring at a medium sized flat screen that was displaying a Halo game.

The room its self was small with-wise but long length-wise. Alison walked over and sat on the arm of the couch and greeted her friend and his younger brother ... a grunt was all the greeting she got back.

Blaine was tall about 5'9 with Blondie-ginger hair that was cropped short. He and his twin brother had a strong build courtesy of the gym. Liam there little brother had long brown hair that reached the end of his ears, he was 15 years of age, younger than his brothers and Alison who were 17.

"Where is Ethan?" She asked the others.

"He was having a shower earlier so he should be here soon" Blaine answered not talking his eyes off the screen.

As the next round of the game started and Blaine had handed the controller to Alison, Ethan walked into the room. Like his twin he had close- cropped hair that was brown instead of Blondie-ginger, he was also 6'2 with a strong build from the gym. He jumped onto the couch sending everyone into the air and to add insult to injury she shook-out his wet hair like a dog getting water on everything.

Alison, Liam and Blaine shoved him off the couch.

Mary came into the room as they shoved Ethan and smiled" Umm, Alison im going to call your parents and tell them where you are ok?"

"Aww..."she moaned" You couldn't have given a few more minutes of piece?" Alison protested.

"I said that id_ tell_ them where you were you are, not ask them to pick you up" she laughed."You are more than welcome to stay the night if you want."She was so kind, if Alison didn't have her friends she'd probably have gone crazy. Spending time with her friends was her coping method with dealing with all the anger from the house.

"Thanks for the offer Mary, but by now the tempers of the house are probably lowered and its might be safe to enter the "_house of tranquillity'_ again."We all laughed at the joke, that house was anything but tranquil.

"Why were you arguing with your brother in the first place?"Blain asked.

"It was nothing important, he demanded that I give him the computer and when I said no he got angry, started yelling at me, then _I_ got angry, then my Dad got involved and HE got RELLY angry…." She sighed "Then my Dad started banging things in his anger and was yelling at us. It was a viscous cycle that went nowhere fast." She leaned into Blaine who was sitting next to her on the couch and he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

After a few hours it was 7 o'clock the sun was setting and the moon was peering over the horizon she decided that it was time to head home. Alison really didn't want to head home, she would never admit it but she was actually afraid of her home, afraid of the constant anger and hatred. She couldn't thank her friends for just being there.

After a 20 minute walk they came up on the house, but there was something strange, a car that didn't belong to anyone that Alison knew. She bid her friends goodnight and hugged them goodbye before entering the house through the front door. She heard her mother calling her from the kitchen/dining room, her heart rate elevated slightly out of curiosity as she rounded the corner and five pairs of eyes, not including her family, looked at her from the table. Alison was confused; they were all beautiful, inhumanly beautiful. Every one of them was a chalky pale they all had topaz or liquid golden eyes and s range of hair tones. There faces were so different, yet so similar, they were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful.

One was in his late twenties early thirties he had collar length blond hair, with a well-toned medium frame and gentile eyes.

The woman sitting next to him had the same pale, beautiful features as he did and looked to be the same age aswell. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel coloured hair reminded her of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others.

The last three were in there late teens, with similar features, which suggested siblings. Two had bronze coloured hair with high cheekbones, straight nose, a strong jaw-line and full lips. The male's long–ish bronze hair was windblown back and messy. The girl's hair went in ringlets that fell past her waist, her eyes were different than the others, they were a deep chocolate brown.

The final female had long, straight dark brown hair, much like Alison's own, a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead.

Alison stared at the bronze haired girl; she thought that she was looking at a mirror, a mirror with deliberate mistakes. The hair was wrong; hers was in curly bronze ringlets while Alison's was straight and dark brown and her eyes were chocolate brown while Alison's were emerald green.

"Alison, this is Carlisle Cullen-" my mother indicated to the blond man and his family.

Carlisle stood and greeted her "It's lovely to meet you Alison" he hesitated on her name and began to introduce his family "This is my wife Esme-" the caramel haired woman" and my adopted children Edward, Bella and there daughter Renesmee." The bronze haired male, dark brown female and the bronze haired girl.

Wait daughter but she looks the same age as them.

"How can she be there daughter is she is the same age as them?" Alison asked.

"Well that is a very long and complicated story, but we are here for a different reason" Carlisle answered.

At this point Alison's mother stepped in" Alison there is something that we need to talk to you about" She shared a look with her father. "Please realise that we were told not to tell you but that doesn't change our love for you."

There was a long pause, it was obvious that her parents was very afraid of her reaction, she could tell that they were very serious about this talk.

"Alison…you're adopted." Her father said gauging her reaction, but it was said in an uncaring tone.

Alison felt that a mirror representing her life just shattered, she knew that her family didn't really care very much about her but she felt more cold and alone now more than ever, there were no words to describe her pain. She didn't move for fear of destroying what was left of her life, the pain was almost physical, her chest, heart was in pain. She felt unloved…

The next words sounded far away" Your biological parents are Edward and Bella. Renesmee is your twin sister." Her adopted mother explained.

When she looked back on her biological parents she saw that Edward looked anxious and afraid, Bella was holding on to Renesmee and seemed on the verge of tears, and Renesmee seemed the same.

Alison had to ask an important question and found that her voice was cold and hard." If you're my parents, then why did you leave me here?" Did she ever have anyone that loved her...?

That question seemed to hit a nerve because every one of the Cullen's flinched but it was Edward who answered" we had to, it wasn't safe for you with us."

"And it is now?" Alison's voice was getting stronger and her anger was rising.

"Now it is the opposite, the people that we were trying to keep you away from found out about you and now you have to come back with us" Edward replied.

"If it was so dangerous for me then why did you keep my twin and sent me away? Was I not good enough for you? Was I not wanted, planned, loved?" She couldn't keep the resent from her voice or the tear's from falling.

"No that is not the case, let us explain" Alison sat down on a chair because she feared that her body could not hold her weight any more.

"We would love to explain everything but right now we can't... "Edward looked away from Alison. She could tell that there was something big that he was hiding but didn't pressure him for answers, mostly because she wasn't sure is she wanted to know the answer and wasn't sure how much more pain her body could take.

"Would you have let me live my whole life ignorant of who I really was?" Alison asked, she was still conflicted, did she really care that they left her, or did she want to know them?

"Yes we would have let you live your life fully" Carlisle answered "We will come back tomorrow to collect you."

And with that they left, leaving Alison's world shattered.

**This is my first Twilight fanfiction. I know that it wont be perfect and any helpful criticism will be welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to Confunded for helping me with a problem and to; lexiblack09 and JustcallmeRiley for reviewing and; lexiblack09, JustcallmeRiley, AngelDust246, asha0 and iluvyuboo for following.**

Chapter 2

Early in the morning, just after sunrise, Alison woke and snuck out her window to make her way to her friend's house. If she had to move away then she would spend all her remaining time with her friend's.

She climbed the tree next to Blaine and Ethan's window and tapped on the glass until they woke up.

"My god, don't you know NOT to wake us up this early?" Blaine asked groggily.

His frown deepened as he looked more closely at Alison. He opened the window and she climbed inside there room.

"Is there something wrong?" Alison asked

"No, but there is something wrong with you, tell us." Ethan said waking up and sitting up on his bed.

Alison sighed and sat on the bed beside Ethan, with Blaine sitting on the other side of her.

"Guys I just found out im adopted . . ." Alison almost broke down crying again.

She told them about how she found out she adopted and how she REALLY felt about it, she knew that she could count on her friends for comfort and help. By the end of the story she had started to cry and Blaine draped an arm over her shoulder.

She never showed her feelings out in the open except to her friends. Truth be told she was glad that she got the chance to move away from her 'family'. She was emotionally scared from the constant agro in the house. There was constant drinking in the house every night by her parents, she couldn't count the amount of nights that she went to bed scared out of her mind from all the yelling, afraid that one of her parents would hurt the other. There was more than one occasion that Alison was slapped for 'interfering with adult business'.

And now she had a chance of getting away.

Alison spent the remainder of the morning with her friends savouring every moment. She then played the piano with Liam, showing him a new song she learnt.

After a few hours Mary got a call demanding that Alison go back home to pack and say good-bye. As much as she dreaded saying good-bye to her friends and packing her life away, she was more afraid of what would happen if her parents had to come and get her. So go home she did, walking the short road with Blaine and Ethan, they parted ways at the front door.

Attempting to put her whole life into a suitcase wasn't as difficult as Alison thought it would be, her family wasn't very well off so they didn't have lots of material things, like clothes. That and the only type of shopping she enjoyed was shopping for xbox and playstation games. Alison would go as far saying as she was proud that she wasn't the type of girl that went shopping for clothes and had a room full just for them. It just wasn't her.

Almost as soon as she was finished packing the Cullens came to pick her up. There were no tearful hugs or good-byes from her old family; they didn't even help with her suitcase. She was very grateful for the honest, caring hug she got from her older 'brother'.

Alison went to get into the black Mercedes when she heard someone yell out "Alison wait!" She turned toward the voice and saw Blaine and Ethan cycling up the drive. She ran out to meet them. When they reached each other Blaine and Ethan planted there feet on the ground and leaned to rest on the handlebars.

"You didn't think ... we were gonna let you leave ... without saying good-bye... did you?" Ethan said, out of breath.

"Of course not. I'd never do that to you." Alison replied hugging them both.

"Oh really? Then why were you trying to escape hmmmm...?" There was heavy sarcasm in Blaine's voice and Alison placed her hand over her heart in mock hurt "That's what you though I was doing? No. The thought of leaving you was just too grate" she practically swooned "That-" she said her voice turning serious "-and I thought that we said out good-byes earlier today. You know when I woke you up and shuck into your bedroom, we had that long conversation about me being adopted?"

"Well that wasn't adequate enough for us, we wanted more. And we couldn't pass up the chance of seeing how well your acting skills have gotten." They all laughed at the joke.

"We're really gonna miss you..." Blaine said, he was unusually emotional, they both were, guess this was a special occasion.

Alison finally let the silent tears fall, put an arm around each of them and gave her friends one last hug. She then furiously rubbed the tears away and buried her emotions like always and climbed into the back of the Mercedes. The clang of the car door seemed ominous to her.

Throughout the journey Alison was not oblivious to the glances that she was getting from Renesmee and Bella who shared the back seat with her, but she kept looking out the window at the seemingly endless grassy green landscape, trying to burn it into her memory. If there was one thing Alison was going to miss it was the grassy hills of Ireland.

The journey was too short for Alison, when she got a quick glance at the speedometer it was well over 100, with her brothers driving she was mostly used to it, her brother used to be a speed demon but always went the speed the road could handle. This just seemed was dangerous. When she voiced her opinion though she could swear that she heard Carlisle chuckle, as well as the others (maybe these people were trying to kill her) but the speed none the less went down a small bit.

Dublin Airport was, as usual, very busy Edward and Bella went to grab food for Alison and Renessmee leaving them alone as Carlisle and Esme had gone out to confirm the plane tickets and time of departure.

"Soo..." Renesmee started "You can call me Nessie, everyone else does."

Alison stared at her "Nessie? As in the Loch Ness Monster, this some kind of joke?"

"No no, it's just that Renesmee is kind of a mouthful and Nessie was shorter so the name just kind of stuck." She stuttered. "Umm so what do you like to do like to do for fun?"

"Well, play the xbox, read and sometimes play the piano, violin and the odd time the guitar." Alison replied.

"Really, the piano? My dad taught me to play too." The awkward conversation continued until Edward and Bella came back with food. Shortly after that Carlisle and Esme came back to announce that the flight would be leaving soon.

..._...

The flight would have to be taken in two parts. First from Ireland to New York then New York to Seattle. The first part of the trip was surprisingly short and by the time that Alison had to board the second plane she was suffering from severe jet-lag and fell asleep halfway to Seattle.

Edward looked over at the sleeping figure of Alison and smiled. He turned his gaze to Bella and Carlisle "How are we going to explain what we are to her? We have just ripped her away from her family I drought that she will want to talk to us..." Edward face twisted into one of terrible pain "and the Volturi _will_ come to see her; to be sure that we brought her, that we aren't lieing."

"Edward, we will have to tell her soon" Carlisle reasoned "Im surprised that she decided to come at all. I thought there would be more of a fight."

Edward sighed "It seemed that she was very eager to get away from her family. While I can't read her mind it seems that the family that took her in neglected her, that much was clear. They barley said good-bye when she left." He looked toward Bella who was gazing at the sleeping Alison

Carlisle rubbed his chin in thought "She is VERY emotionally closed off. It seems obvious that she didn't talk to anyone but her two friends, hopefully because of them, her emotional state is still salvageable." Carlisle was in full doctor mode now.

"I wonder if there is any way to gat her to trust us, to open up to us?

..._...

When the plane landed and the bags were gotten from the conveyer belt, Alison got a big surprise. Waiting in the car park was a Black Sedan that made her jaw fall off and clatter to the ground.

"Is that a Mercedes- Benz SLS?" Alison asked when she re-attached her jaw.

"Yes, it is" Carlisle casually replied as though he was asked about the weather. What was casual about a 6.2-litre V8 with 560bhp? Alison didn't know a lot about cars but she watch enough Top Gear to appreciate a car like this. Right next to it was a similar Mercedes, the S55 AMG, both of them had the windows so blacked-out that Alison was almost sure that it would near impossible to see out of.

Never the less Carlisle and Edward went into one car while Esme, Bella, Nessie and Alison went into the other. The car journey had one of those awkwardly silent ones, but Alison didn't pay any mind. After the hundredth time she felt Nessie's eyes on her and saw her move in her peripheral vision, she rolled her eyes and mentally shook her head. At some point in the journey Alison opened her window, even with the light drizzle. Through the rain she saw a huge difference between Forks and Ireland. The colour was just . . . wrong, it was still green, just not the same green, it was much darker and it was _everywhere_. The trees were covered with moss and surrounded by tall ferns. It seemed like an alien world.

It didn't take long (especially with the speed these people drive) to get to the Cullen house . . .

'my new home' Alison thought bitterly 'If I lived with erratic, hairbrained, mostly violent, drunk parents then I can survive here.' And with that thought Alison stepped out of the car and into her new life.

What's the worst that can happen?

These people can be that bad, right?

**..._...**

**We have reached the end of the chapter, thanks for being very patient with me. As always tell me what you thing and if anything can be improved.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two choices lay before Alison. One; enter the house of the people that supposedly are her long lost family, that also practically destroyed her life in one night, that she knows practically nothing about and could be, like serial killers... 'Ok imagination running wild' she thought and looked toward the forest. Or option two; run as fast as she can into the forest living off the deer and other wildlife, while avoiding being eaten by cougars, mauled by bears, killed be other hunters, trampled on by the same deer that she should be hunting or dieing of starvation because she has no experience hunting or killing animals...

Looking at the house and its occupants, option two was looking more and more appealing.

"Hay looking forward to this?" Bella came up behind Alison and put her hand on her shoulder. Alison to be polite put on her best fake half smile.

The house itself was pretty impressive, it was a large, graceful house, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned, it was also painted a faded white and looked very old, and Alison guessed it was about 100 years old. The southern wall looked to be made entirely of glass and had a grate view of the river that ran nearby. The porch was deep and wrapped around the front of the house.

The inside was _exactly_ what she was expecting very open and bright with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area that held a grand piano in the centre; to the right there was a dining room and kitchen. Alison could only assume that the other floors were where the bedrooms were.

She walked in after the others and saw that Carlisle and Esme were greeted by a tall waive haired blond that would make anyone self-conscious and what looked like a giant with short curly, dark brown hair.

'Must be Rosalie and Emmett' Alison thought.

Edward and Bella were hugged affectively by a pixy (she was certainly the right height) and a shoulder haired blond, a shade darker than Rosalie, but taller and leaner. 'Alice and Jasper' Alison thought. He seemed to have a mixed expression on his face, like he was happy but also curious, cautious and timid. Everything that Alison herself was feeling. He was the first one to notice her standing at the doorway.

Nessie ran straight into the arms of a Native American boy, (obvious because of his russet brown skin) with short cropped black hair. He wasn't as big and muscular as Emmett but he looked like someone that you wouldn't want to get angry. The way he was looking at Nessie, with such adoration and love (like it actually hurt him to be away from her) made Alison's chest hurt. She was, truthfully a bit envious that Nessie had someone that _wanted her_. Alison saw Jasper grasp his chest like he was in pain; she masterfully kept her face blank as she surveyed the room.

Edward looked at Alison then Jasper in understanding then walked over to where Alison was standing in the doorway, not wanting to be part of the affectionate reunion's, and guided her into the room.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Alison." He said with a smile.

Alice looked like she wanted to run up and hug Alison to death, and Alison was secretly thankful that she didn't. Emmett unfortunately ran over and grabbed Alison in a big bear hug. Alison immediately tensed up and her eyes went wide. She wasn't used to this kind of affection and usually associated this kind of treatment with doing something wrong. When someone ran up to her and got this close it usually was only to yell at her and tell her she did something wrong.

Emmett saw her discomfort and immediately put her down. Alison was breathing shallowly, her heart was pounding and she could feel the adrenalin in her body. She kept her eyes down so as to avoid antagonising anyone.

"Umm, sorry I didn't mean to upset you. . ." Emmett started.

Alison quickly got her breathing back to normal but her heart was still pounding. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that the rest of the Cullen's could hear it just as well as Alison herself could.

"Well-" Esme started breaking the silence "-why don't we show you to your room?" Alison didn't look up but quickly nodded.

The room that Alison was given was absolutely gorgeous, the walls were a cobalt blue and it had the best view of the river; the bed was huge with a red bed-spread. And the closet was almost the size of the bedroom itself, Alison thought that she would never need or have enough clothes to fill it.

Alison quickly changed into her night-clothes and climbed into the bed, it was like laying on a cloud. Alison was dreading the next few days, that awkward period when moving in with other people. . . feeling like an outsider.

**AN: I am having trouble with the storyline, I have gotten writers block. If anyone has any ideas about where I should take this story then please review or PM me, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**And if anyone knows how to respond to reviews I would like to know. Also I have another story that I should be posting up soon, check it out when it's up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alison was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on her door. In her hazy, half awakened state, she almost called out to tell her mother that she was up, when a different voice called from the other side of the door.

"Alison? Are you awake?" It was the voice of Esme.

Then images of what had happened the past few days flashed through her mind and she involuntarily shuddered. Alison looked at a clock on her bedside dresser, it was half nine. That was way too early for Alison on a normal day. But she blamed it on jet-lag.

"Im awake" Alison called out. The door opened slightly as Alison sat up on the bed and Esme came partially into the room.

"I have breakfast ready if you want some?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes please. Can I come down shortly?" Alison asked in a tired voice.

"Of course you can dear, come down whenever you're ready" Esme replied then left the room closing the door behind her. Alison decided; since she was now up for more than thirty seconds and was now wide awake, to have a quick shower before going down to get something to eat. After her shower she went to the door that led to the 'walk-in' closet, opened it and gaped. There were already tonnes of clothes and outfits, things that Alison wouldn't wear in a million years. After some scavenging she managed to find a pair of faded-blue jeans and a plain grey short sleeved top, then headed down the stairs to get some breakfast. Halfway down the stairs she heard voices talking in hushed tones behind the door to Carlisle's study.

"What do you think of her emotional state Jasper?" That voice was Carlisle Alison thought.

"Well, she is defiantly keeping everything bottled up, and last night when Nessie went to Jacob I felt a small pang of jealousy and an unimaginable amount of grief and sadness." Jasper's voice replied.

Alison was still standing on the stairs not making a sound and not moveing a muscle. She wanted to make sure that she heard all of what was being said. She assumed that Jasper was some kind of psychological analyst since he was talking about her emotions. It was in that moment that Alison wanted her friends around so she could talk to them. Alison had read a few books on Psychology and admitted that she was emotionally closed off to everyone but her friends.

"We should try to get her to open up. Keeping that many emotions and those kinds of emotions locked away can have very bad negative effects" Jasper concluded. That proved Alison's theory of Jasper being a psychological analyst.

Alison decided that she didn't want to hear anymore encase she was discovered to be eavesdropping on them and continued down the stairs to the kitchen, where she heard yet again more voices talking about her.

"I don't like it." Jacob voice started "She's going to ruin everything, it all her fault-"

"Don't even start Jake and don't you dare say its her fault. Alison didn't ask for this and its not her fault the Volturi found out-" Who are the Volturi? Alison asked herself "- Edward and I would have preferred to keep her with a loveing family, but we can't."

'Loveing family!?' Alison started to get angry at this thought 'That family wasn't loveing, it was horrible, with the yelling, screaming and arguing _every night_!' Alison knew that she had zero social skills and was a horrible recluse because of that family. The only thing that kept her from a full psychological breakdown was her two friends. 'Hell, every time there's any kind of confrontation or anytime someone raises there voice I walk away, literally.'

At this point Alison heard Alice's voice "Sorry that my vision came at a bad time for you." Alice's voice was dripping with sarcasm "It would have been MUCH worse if we had let the Volturi go and get her."

"Jake, cant you give her a chance? For me?" Nessie asked.

"Fine...But I still don't like it. I don't like the thought of the Volturi comeing anywhere near the town or you" At this statement Alison once again felt a pang of grief that she didn't have a family to care like Jake and Nessie did. But she quickly buried the feeling and walked into the kitchen.

Alison was quickly engulfed by an assortment of delicious smells. She saw Nessie and Jacob sitting at the table/counter with a huge pile of food in front of them, Bella and Alice were standing near the counter glaring at Jacob, while Esme was cooking breakfast. They all turned to look at Alison as she entered the kitchen. She tried to ignore them and sat at the counter away from Jacob and Nessie.

Alice cleared her throat "So Alison how about we go shopping today? I know a lot of good stores."

Alison stiffened and asked "Are you the one that filled the wardrobe upstairs?" Near the end of her question Rosalie and Emmet walked into the kitchen

"Yes I was" She said with pride

Alison picked up her empty plate, placed it in the sink and turned to Alice "Then No."

Alice's face fell "What, why?"

"Because about ninety percent of stuff in that wardrobe that I will _never_ wear. If I let you come with me then you'll try to buy me things that i'll never wear. So No. You can drive me _too_ the shop, but that's it" Ant with that Alison walked out brushing past a defeated Alice. The second that Alison was out of the door Emmet burst out laughing.

"Finally, someone that can put a leash on your shopping addiction, hahaha" Then everyone else started to laugh. After a short while Bella made an observation "That was the most ive heard her speak since she came here"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short, this is to make up for it. Thanks to everyone for being so patient. I want to have a poll to see who you think would be a more interesting pair for Alison, Alec or Seth. **

It was after a few hours of almost continuous arguments that Alison finally got Alice to agree to change most of the wardrobe (mainly by takeing most of it out), is she went shopping with her and so they both (accompanied by Bella and Rosalie) were on there way to the shops.

It was a long and awkward drive to the shops, with all three of them attempting to get Alison to open up. It was hopeless, the y barley got three words out of her. It got even worse when they were at the shops because Alice was attempting to get her to buy every piece of clothing that the shop sold. This ended with Alison saying no every time that she came near her and after Alice got very upset she relented slightly in letting her decide her clothes.

Bella and Rosalie were much more helpful when it came to Alison's choices. It actually helped her to enjoy the shopping somewhat.

"How am I going to pay for all these?" Alison asked.

They all laughed as if in on some secret joke that Alison was not privy to. "You don't have to worry about that at all. We will take care of the payment." Bella said.

..._...

It was a slightly less awkward journey back to the house, Alison had yet to see it as a home, and Bella, Rosalie and Alice were more successful in getting Alison to talk. It was up to a few sentences at a time now. When they arrived back at the house they were met with Esme saying that Carlisle was off at the hospital and the others were going off 'camping' for the next hours.

Alison was actually happy to hear this as it meant that she wouldn't have to deal with an aggressive and anti-alison Jacob.

Alison took advantage of the quiet house (Well quiet-_er_) and started roaming around as she felt that she had too much energy and couldn't stay still. She only felt this way when she thought that something bad was going to happen, like people yelling at each other, or her.

During her roaming she found the grand piano. Well if found meant glancing in at the room that held it and stopping mid stride to go back and make sure that she was seeing what she thought she was seeing.

"Holy Shit...A real grand piano." Alison muttered. She nearly had to pick up her jaw that was threatening to fall onto the floor. She composed herself, quickly looked around and listened to see if there was anyone around. 'No? good' she thought. 'This is _exactly_ what I need.' She sat herself down on the chair and began to play the 'Mario Piano Melody!' by KurtHugoSchneider. A song she learnt off by heart.

She completely detached herself from life and focused solely on the piano, keys and notes. When she played she didn't _want _to care about anything else. It was a release for her.

When Alison finally finished the song there was a huge grin on her face "ah, that was a lot of fun" got up from the chair and went to leave. What she didn't expect to find was Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee starring at her. The grin quickly left her face.

"Im sorry, I wasn't sure if I was aloud to use it." Alison quickly explained, really hopeing that she wasn't going to get yelled at for using it.

"No no, its completely fine, you can use it anytime you like" Esme reassured a large smile on her face. Actually they were all smiling

"When you said you could play the piano I wasn't expecting _that_. Wow..." Nessie was smiling and laughing. "Play something else would you?"

Alison started to get fidgety "Sorry, I cant play in front of people." It had taken five months for Blaine and Ethan to convince Alison to play in front of them. And even then she spent twenty minutes just sitting in front of the piano before touching any of the keys. Liam was the exception because he was helpful as he had an actual teacher.

All the attention was becoming too much so Alison, looking for an escape route quickly said "Um, im going to go for a walk...or something. Bye" and she partially fled the room and house.

Once she closed the front door she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding, and decided to go for a walk after all. So picking a random direction Alison started walking. She kept her head down and looked at the ground and eventually she started to let her mind wander, thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days and began to over analyse every little detail.

Over all the Cullen family, 'my family I should remind myself' seemed genially nice. A bit weird but nice. 'Carlisle defiantly seems the boss of the house-' She thought letting them flow like a river'- a very patient man, careing and loveing, though not as much as Esme it seems. I swear that woman is more careing than Mother Teresa, she makes that woman look like Edward the puppy eater. Hmm Edward, its like he can read peoples mind! Its freaky. But he dosent seem to read me or Bella. That's a thought to put in storage. Both him and Bella seem to stare at me a lot, and how are they my parents? 'is a very long and complicated story' yeah an untold one!

'Ive tried to put it out of my mind and wait until they tell me but SERIOUSLEY if they don't explain then im going to makeup wild and stupid conclusions. Sigh. Im just going to have to confront them in the next few days if they don't explain.' Alison continued her mental checklist 'Emmet and Rosalie. Emmet is much to energetic for my tastes, really he's just like a big child sometimes...A child that could probably rip you in half. Actually I would think that Rosalie would rip someone on half more than Emmet, ive seen people like her rip into others just for saying 'hello'. Mabie something happened in the past to make her like that, that's what happened to the others...Speaking of past and the psyche Jasper tends to hover around me. After the conversation I over herd I wouldn't blame him, and now that I think about it Emmet definably isn't the most energetic person. The trophie goes to Alice. Its like she's on a coffee overdose everyday. And Jacob, whats his problem with me? He stares at me like he wants to strangle me. And the growling!? What is he a dog? 'Grr you cant come hear my people' Mabie I should spray him with a water bottle and go 'No bad dog' Though that might get me hit... Still be worth it.'

Throughout her mental rant of random thoughts Alison hadn't realised where she had walked, she stopped and took in her surroundings. It was a very small clearing, about a ten foot diameter, there were no flowers only grass. She looked up to the sky and saw that it was a bright red to orange colour.

"Better head back" She said to no one in particular. As she turned to head back hopeing to retrace her steps and find a way to the house, Alison heard a strange rustling from the trees...

..._...

Back at the Cullen house hold the rest of the family was back from there hunting trip. Emmet had playfully shoved Jasper through the door laughing "Ill get you next time Jasper, no one steals my bear and gets away with it."

"Wheres Alison?" Edward asked only hearing one heartbeat

Bella stepped forward and gave Edward a bone crushing hug. "She got embarrassed when we heard her playing the piano, she has your talent by the way, and went out for a walk." She explaned and added "Ive missed you." And captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Emmet cringed "Ah not in front of us. Bleak." And shielded his eyes.

Reality dawned on Edward and he broke the kiss "Wait, a walk?" he asked

"Yeah." Bella replied "A few hours ago actually"

"Hmm" Edward turned to Jacob "you _did_ tell Sam's pack that we would be bringing Alison here. Right?" He looked at Jacob sceptically.

"No you never told me to." Jacob said

Edwars sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "You are an idot. What happens if Sam or his pack comes across her!?" Edward was really angry now

"Oh come on" Jacob scoffed "What are the chances of her walking far enough to cross the treaty line?"

..._...

The rustling got louder and a huge black shape came out. It was a wolf. And it was bigger than a horse. Its muzzle was pulled back in a growl and rows of sharp teeth were exposed.

Alison's heart jumped into overdrive 'And its not alone, its brought friends. Oh shit im going to die!' More of the freakishly huge wolves appeared, there colouring ranged from brown to grey and everything in between. If Alison wasn't so sure they were going to eat her, she would have thought they were the most epic thing she had ever seen.

One of them, a dark silver one that was five times bigger than the others snarled and snapped at Alison. She got spooked at this and her 'fight or flight' response kicked in and she ran with all her might in the opposite direction to the wolves.

Alison had never run in sheer terror before, the wind was flowing all around her like a wall, she vaulted over fallen trees and branches, never looking behind to see if the wolves were following her. She didn't need to, she could feel the vibrations of there enormous weight hitting the ground.

At one point Alison overestimated the height of one tree. Her back leg caught and she fell hard, she could feel the sting and warm liquid that fell from her hands and knees. Rushing up she continued to run, her lungs and legs burned from effort.

Finally she saw the house she jumped up the steps, through open the door went in slamming it behind her and bracing herself on it.

"THERE ARE GIANT FUCKING WOLVES TRYING TO EAT ME!" She yelled in one breath.

Everyone rushed over to her and Carlisle went into full 'doctor' mode looking at all her injuries. They weren't severe, mostly cuts along her arms and hands with a few on her knees. Nothing she adnt experienced before.

"Didn't you here me!? I said there are giant wolves trying to eat me!" She reiterated, hopeing to make them understand.

"How big were they? What did they look like" Carlisle asked spraying some kind of disinfectant on her scrapes.

Alison hissed in pain, only now feeling the pain of the wounds, the adrenalin having masked it before. She looked at each of them hopeing that they didn't think her crazy and noticed that there eyes were all black. Weren't they all gold?

"Um... One was a midnight black, he came out first and there were others about seven of them. Then the biggest one, a dark silver, snapped at me and I ran. They were going to EAT me!" Clearly Alison was in shock. But there was no denying what she had seen.

Sam Uley's Pack.

Carlisle sighed deeply, finishing wrapping Alison's injuries. He and the rest of the family were hopeing for a very different introduction to the supernatural world.

"We need to explain what those wolves were." Carlisle said

**Again I am very sorry for the late update. If anyone is still reading this I hope to have a poll up to see who you want more as a love interest. Alec? or Seth? I am more into an Alec pairing but that's only because there is already a 'wolf and half-vamp' pairing. **

**And the strange thought pattern is there for a character development. Its to show that her thoughts just click from thought to another.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I meant to say this at the first chapter, even though the Cullens found her in Ireland, please imagine Alison with an English accent. The family Edward left her with were English and had moved to Ireland...Like I said this is a draft story. And there will probably be a LOT of final fantasy references in all my stories.**

"So let me see if this is right. What I saw were werewolves?" They nodded. "And Jacob is one aswell?" Again they nodded "Im going to need proof of that." She said to him "And you are all Vampires? So what am I then!?"

Everyone looked slightly ashamed and turned to look at anything that wasn't Alison. They couldn't believe that she accepted the 'we are supernatural' explanation so easily.

"How can you just accept that we are...This?" Jacob gestured to everyone.

Alison sighed "Ive just been running for my life through the forest from horse sized wolves. Im open minded at this stage" She was treating them just like she would Ethan and Blaine. If she was very pissed at them. "So, What Am I And Why Did You Leave Me?"

"That's a very difficult story to explain" Edward began "You see when Bella was human we fell in love. It was by no means an easy relationship; Bella was very much a danger magnet back then. "He joked and lightly laughed, no one was laughing.

"Ah, so shortly after we were married, Bella got pregnant. To say we were shocked would be an understatement. We came back here where out treaty with the wolves was void because they thought that Nessie- and you" he added quickly as an afterthought, hopeing Alison didn't catch it, which she did "-were a danger."

Alison interjected "What treaty?" she was getting answers and she wanted to know EVERYTHING.

"When we first settled in Forks we met Jacobs great-grandfather who was a Werewolf or Shape-shifter to put it more accurately. We made a treaty that we could live peacefully because we went like normal Vampires. We drink animal blood and not human." Carlisle explained

Edward continued his story "So after Sam, Jacobs old alpha order them to attack us, Jacob left his pack with Seth and Leah to warn and help protect us." Jacob looked very proud at this, and Alison wanted to smack the grin off his face. "After Bella went into labor we had no idea that she was carrying twins. Alice couldn't see either of you in her visions" They had gone into detail about there powers with there earlier explanation of 'we are vampires', supposedly because Nessie was the opposite of Edward and Bella, then Alison was the exact same. So far it was true "We were all a happy family for a while. The war with the wolves was stopped when Jacob imprinted on Nessie."

'Happy family my ass!' Alison thought 'If that was true then why give me up!?'

He got very quiet for a short while, took a breath and continued. "So after a few months we noticed that Nessie was growing at an accelerated rate, and you weren't, she looked like she was a few years old rather than a few months. Carlisle thought that the reason Nessie was growing so quickly was because she gained more of my traits, mainly my vampirism, and you gained more of Bella's. She named Renesmee after Renee, her mother, and Esme. You were named after Alice and Rosalie. Your full name is Alison Rose Cullen" He looked straight in her eyes hopeing to see a spark of...something.

Alison was very quiet takeing in everything she was told. But one question was burning at the for front of her mind "That still doesn't explain Why you gave me up" She couldn't keep the feeling of overwhelming loneliness.

"Alice had a vision of the Volturi-"

"The What?" Alison interrupted again.

"The Volturi are the vampire...authority. They are not bad, per say. But very strict in there rules" He searched for the right word. To Alison they just sounded like the Shrin-ra from Final Fantasy. "They thought that Nessie was an immortal child because she was so young. They had no idea that she was born and not created like normal vampires. The immortal children are, like the name suggests children that were made into vampires, And because of there young age they were uncontrollable and therefore outlawed.

"When they came Alice got a vision of the entire guard the three 'Kings' and there wives were comeing. So we gave you to a family in the hopes that the Volturi would never find out about you. They unfortunately did and they demanded that we bring you back and that they meet you" He finished

Alison was shaking slightly, she wasn't sure if it was from anger or sadness. "So did you ever care about me? Or did you flip a coin to see which child you would keep? Or mabie you just didn't want the shame of having a normal child!" she didn't scream at them but she may as well have. She felt a headache comeing on. They were 'on again off again' and generally ignorable but they were getting steadily worse.

Alison sighed and stood up "Im going to sleep, I really hope there wont be anymore supprises." She walked to the stairs and turned " Im sorry for giving out to you." She added as an afterthought. In her old house everything was her fault so she was 'trained' to apologize for everything, it was almost a reflex now.

She dragged herself to her room through off her shoes and crawled on top of her bed, not even bothering to change. She couldn't stop the tears or the feeling of abandonment. Wishing for her friends Blaine and Ethan...

Her last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep were 'Hmm, so that's what werewolves look like. I wonder if _they_ look like that'

..._...

The next morning the family were hopeing to give Alison some space. After last night's revelations they thought it best to let Alison calm down. They had heard her silent crying last night and were unsure if they should comfort her or if that would make things worse. They weren't sure if things _could _get worse...They were wrong

Alice had a vision about thirty seconds before it happened, she could only get out the "uh oh" before there was a knock on the door.

"Hello _todos,_ we decided to stop by as soon as we heard that the _bebito_ was back!" Carmen said as she dramatically opened the door and entered with Eleazar, Tanya and Kate at her heals.

"We made it a snap decision so that Alice couldn't see us comeing" she added.

A few minutes earlier Alison was awoken by a monumental pain in her head "Damn it, unnnnn, pain" she mumbled the headache was not getting any better even when she practically crushed her skull with her hands.

After a few minutes she got up, got dressed and headed downstairs. Her eyes were half closed as she made her way down the stairs. A voice made her stop mid decent.

"There you are _bebe linda_, my word we haven't seen you since you were a few week's old "Carmen said in her enthusiasm

'No this cant be happening...I must still be dreaming' Alison thought her eyes still closed. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She took a breath and opened her eyes, reveling four new people, all with golden irises.

"Dear God, cant I get one day of piece? Without _something_ happening?" she asked "I seriously don't think my mind can take any more stress. I am going to snap soon" She turned around and walked back up to her room hopeing that she could take refuge there.

"Did we do something wrong?" Carmen asked looking hurt

Carlisle stepped forward "No Carmen it wasn't you at all. Things have been stressful for Alison moveing here and she met the wolf pack by accident just yesterday which forced us to revel what we were."

Eleazar moved to put a comforting arm around his mate. "We must apologize then old friend. We probably should have called ahead first."

There was a thud on the west side of the house. Followed by "Ow Son Of A... That is not as easy as back home"

"Did she just jump out the window?" Tanya asked surprised that a fall from a third story building didn't break her leg.

..._...

Outside Alison had jumped from her window. And to stop herself from breaking her leg, she landed on the balls of her feet and rolled to take the shock off her legs. But that didn't stop the pain entirely as she landed wrong. "Ow Son Of A..."She caught the swear before she could finish "That is not as easy as back home" Remembering the times she snuck out her house to visit her friends.

'Why cant I just have a day of piece?' she asked herself. And went for another walk, attempting to get the feeling back into her leg because the vibrations of the fall had numbed it.

This time she has decided to stay away from the treaty line and followed the river that flowed right next to the Cullen house. This time staying as far away from the Quileute reservation as possible.

The morning was cool with the mist and a light drizzle was falling. Alison didn't mind rain as there was a lot of it in Ireland. And thought of what her friends would be doing at this time. Probably eating or playing games. She laughed at the thought.

Most people when they meet up, do something different. When Alison, Blaine and Ethan meet up, they do the exact same thing they would if the other wasn't around.

Alison didn't walk far, only a few miles. And stopped at a fallen tree using it as a seat. At the pace she was walking an hour must have passed, at least. She sighed and got up and slowly walked back.

..._...

The Denali coven and Olympic coven were catching up, having not seen each other in the last few years. When Jacob came in though the door, he was _very_ surprised to see the Denali coven.

"Oh...Hi" he said with some difficulty "How long will you be staying this time?" he asked with _some_ degree of chivalry. Not waiting for an answer he continued "Sam and Paul want permission to some over and apologize to...Alison" Saying her name with difficulty.

He still didn't like her. He thought that she was bringing the Blood Sucking Italian vamp's to take his imprint away. And that she was going to be in danger. He was entirely too protective of Nessie. She said so many times before.

"Tell Sam he is welcome on our lands to apologize. And that Esme will probably have a feast ready for them when they come" He laughed

"Will do Dr. Fang" Jacob said as he went outside to phase and tell Sam. It was a few short minutes until he came back inside "Yeah were all good, he said he'll come by at two or so." He looked around "Where's Nessie, we were supposed to go hunting today." He asked

"Im not sure Jake. She's probably at the cabin getting ready." Bella said.

"Oh cool. Ill go see" as he turned to leave he bumped into Alison who was on her way in. "Watch where your going. Better yet next time you go out don't come back. There's a reason they left you. You were the _runt_ of the litter. Sam and Paul are comeing over to apologize, but I wish they had just killed you the other day." He growled.

"Fuck you! You don't think I know that! I didn't have a good life before but at least I had two friends!" She yelled. There were tears streaming down Alison's face, and she hated the fact that she was showing weakness in front of someone like Jake. "I wish those wolves had killed me too. At least then I might be in a place that cares!" Alison shoved him back and ran into the wood's

Jacob turned and was met by angry stares and growl's from the Vampires in the house

"Stupid mut. Now look what you did" Rosalie growled.

"What do we do? We cant leave her out there in that state." Esme asked.

Eleazar stepped forward "Mabie someone that is uninvolved and had an outside opinion should go and talk to her?" he suggested

"I think that is a brilliant idea Eleazar." Carlisle said "Thank you"

**Next chapter Eleazar and Alison have a chat. **

**Wow I cant believe made another chapter already. If there are any suggestions or constructive criticism Im all ears! Please leave a review.**


End file.
